I Give You My Heart
by Lildog55
Summary: Jack has only one year left of school. He thinks it will be smooth sailing, but his life is turned upside down when a new girl shows up. Will Jack's life remain the same, or will it be changed forever?


**A/N ** Hey guys! Here is my first full-length Rainbow Snowcone fan fiction. This idea was inspired a year ago, to which I wrote the first chapter. I made the mistake of having the end all planned out, but not being able to find any way to transition the story. Recently, I have come across inspiration, so chapter 2 is mostly complete and updates should hopefully *fingers crossed* come regularly now. Because this was first written a year ago and my writing style has changed, I decided to rewrite bits and pieces of chapter 1 and reword some things. For those of you just joining us, welcome! I hope you enjoy your stay. For those of you who read this chapter between now and last year, thanks for not giving up on me. I suggest you re-read this chapter and be excited because more is on it's way!

Shout out to Saphira and Nicole for still being my friends after excitedly and continuously rambling to them about different events and ideas that I have and even contributing to the story.

Shout out to Alex for editing this fic after I got stubborn and didn't want to edit the last two pages.

* * *

Chapter 1: The New Girl

_BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP_

As yet another boring day began, Jack slowly opened his eyes to the annoying sound of his alarm. He let out a sigh and tapped the snooze button on his blue phone. He pulled the navy covers over his head as he tried to drown out the world in an attempt to get five more minutes of sleep. When it seemed like he was just drifting off, his alarm renewed its assault. Letting out a groan, Jack silenced his phone and forced himself to climb out of bed. Stifling a yawn, he rubbed his eyes. The first few days of school were always the worst. Trying to change his summer sleep schedule to a new one was painful. Jack was one who, if left alone, could sleep for hours on end, so getting up at an ungodly hour of the day was a struggle. Jack was glad that this was his last year of high school, thus being the last year of waking up at 6:30 every single school morning.

Jack's eyes slowly began to focus as he looked around his white-walled room. He wasn't one for too many decorations, so there was a lot of empty space. There were a few different wooden snowflakes that he had carved sitting on shelves and a couple drawings from his sister scattered around the room. Very few winter themed posters were nailed to the wall to keep it from being completely bare. Jack's eyes returned to his feet as he forced himself to grab some clothes.

Jack trudged down the stairs as he headed to the bathroom. He responded to his mother's good morning with a halfhearted groan. He pushed the door open to the bathroom and looked at the walls. He never understood why his mother had a fascination with purple. It seemed as though everything in the room was purple. If it wasn't expensive, Jack was sure that there would be a purple toilet in here as well. Jack chuckled, stripped his clothes off, and climbed into the shower. A soft sigh escaped his mouth as the warm water ran down his chest. This was the only part of the morning that Jack enjoyed because he could mentally prepare himself for the day. That, and the great breakfast his mother always cooked for him. He could already smell the pancakes and bacon as he climbed out of the shower and began to dry himself off.

When Jack opened the door to the bathroom, he saw his sister standing there with her arms crossed impatiently. He smirked and quickly slipped back into the bathroom, chuckling at his sister's frustrated shouts.

"Jack!" Emma shouted as she tried to get into the bathroom.

"What's the matter, Emma?" He asked as he held the door closed. Jack continued to laugh as Emma continued to beg to be let into the bathroom. He only stopped when his mother came by and warned him about the quickly passing time. Letting out a small sigh, he let his sister in the bathroom and headed towards the kitchen. Jack stuck his tongue out at his sister when he walked by her, and she returned with a pout, which was the exact reaction Jack wanted. He didn't know why, but he loved antagonizing his sister. He'll make it up to her later by carrying her around the living room on his back while he is on all fours. She always loved that.

The air filled with the smell of fresh pancakes and bacon when Jack walked into the kitchen. Here, his mother's other odd obsession was apparent: robins. There were numerous robin pictures hanging on the walls and even the wallpaper had little birds on them. Jack didn't understand his mother's choice in decorations, but he shrugged it off. If Jack was in charge of the decorating, the entire house would be shades of blue accented with white. All the decorations would be winter themed as well. Ah..winter. Only a few more months until the winter wonderland returned. Jack couldn't wait.

"Good morning, Mom," Jack said as he wrapped his arms around her and gave her a good morning kiss on the cheek. His mother smiled and returned the greeting before turning her attention back to the stove. Jack grabbed a plate, dished himself some pancakes, and sat down on top of the table. He gave a smirk when his sister finally decided to join them for breakfast.

"There she is." Jack pointed out. "Thought you might have drowned in there," A faint smirk touched his lips. He took a bite of his pancakes and savored the taste of them. He always enjoyed his mother's pancakes over his father's, when he was alive, that is.

"Mom, Jack is sitting on top of the table again," Emma tattled as she grabbed her own breakfast. Jackson shook his head and continued to eat his breakfast.

"Jackson Overland Frost, get off of the table. Normal people sit on chairs, you know," Jack's mother scolded when she turned around with her plate of pancakes in hand.

"Jack is anything but normal," Emma responded with a smirk, to which her brother stuck his tongue out at her. She returned the gesture, and both of them laughed to themselves.

"What's wrong with being not normal?" Jack asked as he moved down from the table and placed himself into a chair. His mother sighed.

"Nothing, I suppose, but you are still going to use a chair," she answered him. Jack gave another small chuckle at that remark and continued to eat his food.

After breakfast, Jack gathered the rest of his things and hurried his sister in getting ready as well. She complained about Jack pushing her around a couple of times, but time was quickly running out and Jack didn't want them to be late on their first day of school this year.

"Bye, Mom." Jack said as he gave her another quick kiss on the cheek and headed out the door towards school. The siblings gave a small wave to their neighbor, Mrs. Bennett who was loading her two children into the car to head to school. The Bennett family was a sweet family. They had a son named Jamie and a daughter named Sophie. Emma was good friends with Jamie because they were the same age and often in the same class. The two of them often played with each other outside after school was over.

"Do you guys want a ride to school?" Mrs. Bennett asked them as she pointed towards the back seat of the car.

"We're good! Just gonna walk today. Thank you, though!" Jack responded as he waved his hand. Mrs. Bennett nodded her head

"Have a good day a school!" she exclaimed and the two siblings continued on their way towards the school.

Emma and Jack continued to pick, tease, and shove each other around as they walked to school and laughter continually escaped their lips. Jack always enjoyed that they were able to pick on each other and still maintain a good relationship. While they had their moments, Jack cherished the fact that those moments were rare. Soon, they arrived at the elementary school and it was time for them to part their ways.

"Have a good day at school," Jack said as he gave his little sister a big hug and a kiss on the forehead. Emma scrunched her face to the kiss and looked around to make sure no one saw Jack kiss her. Jack loved finding ways to embarrass her sister, and kisses were his. After waving goodbye to his sister, he continued his walk towards the high school. It was pretty nice that all the schools were relatively close to each other so it wasn't a big hassle to say goodbye to his sister everyday.

"Welcome to Burgess High." Jack read the sign aloud. He gave a small laugh as he thought back upon his previous years at Burgess High. It was a smaller school, only about 650 students total, but he enjoyed it..for the most part. The teachers all seemed knowledgeable about the subjects that they taught and didn't seem to pick favorites (although it was pretty obvious when there was a student in their class that they enjoyed). The students, on the other hand, Jack didn't care too much for. Sure, they all seemed to be nice and there were hardly any fights, but Jack just couldn't stand them. Then again, he wasn't a very big people person in the first place. He had a few friends, and that was good enough for him.

Jack strode inside the glass doors and took in a deep breath. _Welcome to being a senior. _He thought to himself. It didn't feel much different than last year, but he knew that he was now the top dog. He walked down the white halls with pride as he headed towards his locker. His eyes wandered across the walls and doors as some new inspirational posters lined them. Jack didn't understand some of them. One ad in particular that made Jack smile showed pictures of animals' butts to encourage people to not smoke. Jack only shook his head and gave a small chuckle. If that didn't stop people from smoking, Jack didn't know what would.

"Locker 0-4-5." Jack said to himself as he fiddled with the lock. A smile ran on his face as a satisfying click came from the locker, which signified it could be opened. Jack stored his bag inside of his empty, blue locker and grabbed the necessities for his first class from the bag. The locker would eventually be filled with little snowflakes and creations that his sister made, but for now, it was just a bare blue locker.

Jack closed his locker and began to look for his close friends. He gave a small wave when some of his other "friends" greeted him when he passed by, but he didn't bother to stop to talk to them. He'd spoken to them maybe once or twice, but he wasn't going to hang out with them after school. He wasn't one to get easily attached to people and didn't care for a lot social interaction, preferring to stick to the people that he knew and could rely on rather than trying to make new friends. He continued to wander the halls looking for said friends, but was unable to find any of them before the bell signifying five minutes left till school started rang.

Jack's first class was English with Mrs. Phillips. As he walked into the classroom, the teen rolled his eyes. Mrs. Phillips still had her cardboard cutout Gastby sitting in the corner of the room. Her room was also filled with posters that had grammar information on them or that encouraged students to read books. Jack didn't need posters to tell him how much fun reading was.

Jack put his bag down in the middle desk of the room and looked around. No sign of Aster, North, or Sanderson anywhere. He sat down with a sigh and began to doodle random snowflakes on a blank piece of paper. The noise of the students filing into their seats were drowned out as his mind was only focused on each stroke of the pencil that was made. A smile touched his lips as he added more detail to each frozen fractal. Jack was startled when a voice pulled him from his focused state.

"Hi!" Jack looked up from his drawing to find a girl with her hand held out towards him. He was confused as he did not recognize the girl, but he reached out his hand anyways to be polite.

"Hello," Jack said in a dull tone. "You new?" He asked her. The girl smiled and nodded her head. Usually, Jack wasn't the one to deal with the new people. Most of the time, they went for the groups and quickly got acquainted with them. This one was different and Jack wasn't sure if he liked it or not. She was slightly interesting, nonetheless. The color choice of her hair was very different as yellow, pink, and green highlights ran down her bangs. Jack returned his gaze to her purple eyes and flashed a small smile.

"My name is Toothiana. I transferred here for my last year of high school." Jack let a small smile slip on his face.

"Well, welcome to Burgess High," he said. "My name is Jack." and his smile grew. Tooth's eyes widened and a small gasp escaped her lips.

"You have the whitest teeth ever!" Tooth exclaimed, which brought a confused look upon Jack's face. Tooth brought her face really close to Jack's mouth to get a closer look at his teeth.

"You must take really good care of your teeth!" Tooth said and Jack pulled his head away from her face. "Ah..sorry." She said as she scratched the back of her head. "I'm just fascinated with teeth...that's all." She explained sheepishly. Jack only nodded his head in response.

The two of them talked for a short amount of time. Tooth did most of the talking while Jack sat back and listened. She explained that she was from southeast Asia, but Jack wasn't paying much attention to her. The teacher soon came in and all of the students were silenced and seated. The new girl sat right in front of Jack and he rolled his eyes at that because he didn't want anything to do with her. He already found her highly annoying for disturbing his drawing and her odd obsession with his teeth. The teacher began roll call and Jack slid down into his chair to get comfortable.

He recognized all of the names that were being called. All but one. "Toothiana Fisher?" The teacher called out. Tooth excitedly said here and then requested to be called Tooth. A few of the other students chuckled at that request. Jack wasn't one of them, but he did give a small smile in response to the other students snickers. The teacher made a note of the requested name on her attendance sheet and continued on before Tooth had a chance to explain why she enjoyed the shorter version of her name. Jack automatically assumed that it had to do with her fascination of teeth. He didn't spend too much time on that thought, though, because his name was right after hers.

Jack lazily raised his hand and said "Here" when his name was called. He was glad that "Frost" was at the beginning of the alphabet because now he could sit back and relax for a little bit. His attention span wasn't the greatest, especially on the first day of class. Most of the time they just went through the syllabus anyways. After mere moments, his mind was already focused on something else: his sister. Jack gave a small smile at the thought of his younger sister. He wondered where she was and what she was doing right now. He would have to ask her about it later.

"My name is Mrs. Phillips." Jack heard the teacher say and he shrugged. He had her last year as an English teacher as well. Burgess High wasn't the biggest of schools, so some teachers had to double up on the grades that they taught. Sure enough, the teacher began to hand out the syllabus to the class. Showing no emotion, he took the piece of paper from the teacher and set it on his desk.

Mrs. Phillips talked about everything that they would be doing in this classes. There were a few books to read and a few papers to type. Thankfully, she wasn't big on grammar since we were all supposed to know grammar by now. The papers that they would be typing would not be reflecting on the books, but instead they would be completely different. "We are now going to go aaaaall the way back to kindergarten and introduce ourselves to the rest of the class," Mrs. Phillips said after she had finished skimming through the syllabus. Jack heard an excited gasp come from behind him and he rolled his eyes. He only half-listened to everyone because he already knew them. Soon, it was his turn to introduce himself. He stood up and looked around the room.

"Uh..hi. My name is Jack Frost. I am 17 years old and I love winter." And with that, Jack sat down without another word. He wasn't much for introductions as people didn't seem to care to hear about his life. His teacher didn't seem overly impressed with his introduction, but she let it slide. He let out a sigh of relief at that fact and slunk back into his chair.

"Hello!" Toothiana began. "My name is Toothiana, but you can call me Tooth. I am a transfer student form Southeast Asia." _Huh. _Jack thought. She didn't sound like she was from Asia, although that would explain her caramel colored skin.

"I would love to attend Burgess University to become a dentist. I am fascinated with teeth because they are an interesting and underrated part of our bodies. We lose a few of our teeth and they grow back to be stronger and I think that's a great metaphor for life as well because sometimes we lose things, but they only make us stronger!"Tooth continued.

Jack let out a long sigh as the girl continued on and on. He was sure that she was going to begin to tell her entire life story and that would only make this class even more boring than it already was. He crossed his arms on the desk and rested his forehead on them as he tried to tune out the rest of her story.

"I have a little sister named Jill and a pet parrot name Billy. I love colorful things and the parrot has a lot of colors on it, so that is why I chose it. I know I talk a lot, but back at home, the women were told to always be quiet and keep to ourselves, which was hard because I always wanted to tell people about my day and what was happening and now I am here and actually have the chance to talk and tell about everything and I just really love it. That, and I just love being happy and I love making other people happy! And..." Tooth tapped her fingers on the left side of her chest and looked down as she pondered what to say next. Jack silently hoped that she would finally finish so they could move on. "And that's it." Tooth ended with a smile and sat down.

_Finally._ Jack thought as he lifted his face up from his arms and grabbed his pencil. He began to doodle more snowflakes as he tuned out the rest of the class and their introductions. He already knew who they were and didn't care to learn about their life.

English seemed to carry on and on as they talked about the number of books that they would be reading this year. Jack had only read one of the books that they would be reading: The Great Gatsby. The others, he had never heard of before. Jack was happy about that because he loved to read as long as the books had a good story to them. His textbooks on the other hand, Jack couldn't care less about reading those. He hoped that they would at least by interesting books and not make him want to fall asleep.

The papers were another story, but only because they are not related to the books. Jack found himself to be fairly good at writing papers, but he never enjoyed typing them. They just took too much time to write. A couple people always asked Jack to write their papers for them, but he always turned them down. Sometimes they offered him money and while that was a tempting offer, Jack didn't want the extra work, so he never obliged to their wishes.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, the bell to end class rang. Jack quickly gathered his things before Toothiana could attempt to make any type of conversation with him. He could hear her call out his name, but he pretended like he didn't hear her. Maybe some time in the future he would feel like talking, but most likely not. Jack enjoyed the friends he had now and didn't find the need to make any new ones.

Jack's next class was gym. He walked into the gymnasium and sat on the wooden floor. Usually, he was not the type of person to arrive first to a class, but since he had rushed out of English to escape having to converse with Tooth, he ended up being the first person in the gym. Jack watched as people he didn't know or didn't care about walked into the room. He thought that he was going to have another class with none of his friends in it, but, thankfully, his assumption was wrong. A smile ran on his face when his good friend Aster walked into the gym as well, but his smile soon dropped when he saw Tooth close behind him. It seemed that the two of them had already been well acquainted because they were chatting up a storm. Aster turned his head from listening to Tooth and grinned when he saw his old friend. Aster sped up his pace and sat down next to Jack.

"How was yer summer?" Aster asked, to which Jack gave a small chuckle.

"I see you are still trying to develop that Australian accent," Jack said with a small smirk.

"It's coming, mate. Just you wait," Aster responded with a smirk of his own.

"How's your girlfriend?" Jack's smirk grew at that remark. Aster responded with a sigh and a shake of his head.

"It's complicated." Jack gave a knowing nod and a small shrug of his shoulders. He decided to not delve too deeply in the topic with Tooth sitting next to them.

Jack could see that Tooth was excited to have Jack in her gym class as well. He gave a small sigh as she sat down next to Aster. _Just my luck. _He thought to himself.

"Ah!" Aster said as he turned towards Tooth. "Have you met Tooth?" He asked Jack. Tooth gave a hyper wave towards Jack and he returned it with a lazily one.

"We've met," he said blatantly and turned his gaze towards the gym teacher when he walked into the room. He wasn't involved in any of Aster or Tooth's conversation after that.

Today's gym class only involved locker assignments. Jack never understood the point of having gym lockers. He knew that they were for gym clothes, but Jack would much rather stay in his jeans the entire time, but getting sweaty in jeans was never a good feeling. After the lockers were all figured out, they decided to play a game of dodgeball. Aster and Jack were put on the same team, so they new that they would do well. Tooth was also on their team, which Jack wasn't as happy about, but she seemed to be pulling her own weight. Jack never envisioned her to be the athletic type, but she seemed to be pretty good at dodgeball. Jack had to shake himself when he caught himself staring.

The bell rang which cut their game of dodgeball short. While there was no clear winner, everyone knew that Jack and Aster's team would have won if the game would have been carried out to the end. The losing team did not want to admit that fact, however, and they kept saying that "It was a draw" or "We were just playing for fun." Jack and Aster just let it slide because deep down they knew that their team had dominated.

Tooth had made a common new student mistake and changed into her gym clothes on the first day. When she had ducked into the locker room to change, the boys took the opportunity to sneak away to the cafeteria. Aster protested at first, not wanting to seem mean, but Jack forced the matter, even going as far as dragging Aster by the arm down the hall. Besides, they would be getting to the lunch line first and get their food first.

Jack and Aster went to their usual table after grabbing their food and found Sanderson sitting there waiting for them already. Sanderson always brought a bagged lunch to school, and when he was questioned about it, his response always was "I can guarantee that I have good food." which Jack did not disagree with.

"That's not a bad idea, mate. Getting good food in our cafeteria is about as likely as finding a koala that hasn't slept all day." replied Aster. Jack gave a chuckle at that statement. The school's cooking no way amounted to the cooking that his mom did, but Jack didn't care. He enjoyed food no matter what the quality of it was.

"How was your summer, Sanderson?" Jack asked, to which the teen shook his head in reply.

"I told you to call me Sandy." He responded and no more conversation came from him after that, but that didn't bother Jack. Sandy wasn't much of a talker anyways. Jack always tried to get him to say a few extra words, but Sandy didn't budge most of the time. Jack never pressed on the subject out of respect for Sandy. Aster and North worked most of the summer, but there were some highlights and stories that Jack enjoyed listening to.

North soon joined them a few minutes after they had been settled. Jack and Aster greeted the final friend to their group. They were able to catch up about their summer again. North had gone home to Russia to visit his family. Jack and Aster worked all summer to make a few extra dollars. Sandy continued to refuse to answer their question, but they didn't hold it against him. Sandy was one who always kept to himself. He enjoyed the company, but never had a lot to say.

After a few minutes of a mixture of eating and talking, Jack caught Aster waving someone over to their table and wondered who it could be. The four of them always sat together with no one else for the past two years. Who could he be inviting to the table. Jack's gaze followed Aster's arm and his eyes widened when he saw her. _Oh no..._ He thought when he saw Tooth's excited expression. Aster scooted over to make room for her at their table in between him and Jack.

"You can sit with us." Aster said with a small smile as he patted the spot next to him.

"Thank you, Aster. That's very kind of you." Tooth replied. Jack wanted to get up and leave now that Tooth had arrived, but he did not want to leave his friends. He let out a soft sigh and decided to try and put up with Tooth. Lunch only lasted half an hour, so there was not a lot of time left until they would be separated again.

Jack ate the rest of his lunch in silence as North and Sandy quickly got acquainted with the new girl. He couldn't help but feel like she was invading his group of friends on top of all of his classes and Jack didn't know what to do. He didn't want anything to do with her, but he also wanted to respect his friend's opinions and not force them to reject her. Jack let out a small sigh as he continued to think about possible solutions.

The bell that signified the end of lunch rang, and Jack quickly cleaned off his tray and headed to his next class: History. He decided to go off to his class alone so he could avoid talking with Toothiana, but he felt a hand on his shoulder and flinched from the sudden contact. Turning his head, he gave a small smile when he saw North standing there. He was glad it wasn't Tooth who stopped him.

"You headed to History?" He asked and Jack nodded his head. "Good. That means we in same class." Jack chuckled at North's attempt at English. Being transferred from Russia meant that North had to learn a whole new language. He was doing pretty good after three years, but sometimes, minus the accent, it was obvious that he wasn't from around here.

Jack was more excited about the fact that he had North in his History class than being alone. They could work and study together. History wasn't Jack's best subject. The names of all the different men jumbled together in his brain, but North was able to pick them out and remember them like it was nobody's business. He was sure that North would help him study for the tests.

"Is everything alright, Jack?" Jack's thoughts were interrupted by the sudden question. "You seemed off at lunch today. Did something happen during summer?" Jack shook his head in response to the question and lowered his gaze towards the ground. "It's Tooth, isn't it?" North had hit the nail right on the head. Jack let out a small sigh and nodded his head.

"I have nothing against her, but I don't want her invading our friend group." Jack responded. North placed a hand on Jack's shoulder and nodded his head.

"I understand your feeling, but sometimes you have to do what's right rather than what you want." North said and Jack rolled his eyes. He hated when North went all philosophical on him, but he knew North had a made a silent promise to not let Tooth's sudden appearance get in between his friend group.

History went the same as English, minus the class introductions. This classroom had a different vibe than English did. The walls were lined with maps and pictures of famous people. Jack found it creepy because he felt like he was constantly being stared at.

The History teacher was a boring, monotone old man named Mr. Jefferson. They went through the syllabus and talked about what they would be learning this year, which was the History of Asia -huh, maybe Tooth could be of some use to him, but he wouldn't count on it. At least North would know a little bit about that already and could help Jack. Jack found himself continually looking around the room for Toothiana and let out a sigh of relief when there was no sign of her. He would at least have some sort of a break from her within a school day.

After History came Human Bio, a class that Jack was only taking because he was required to take a science class and this was all that interested him. Jack found a seat in the back of the room and began to search around the room to see who was all in his class and also observing the many posters on the different systems in the body. Mostly a lot of the smart kids sat in the desks around him. Jack's eyes widened he saw _her_ walk into the classroom. He attempted to avoid eye contact with her in hopes that she wouldn't notice him, but that failed. As soon as the girl spotted Jack, she rushed over to him with an excited look on her face.

"Hey Jack!" Tooth called out excitedly. Jack gave a fake smile and looked up towards her.

"Hey." He responded halfheartedly. Before any conversation could happen, the teacher walked in and announced that there would be a seating chart, so they shouldn't get comfortable right away. Tooth and Jack ended up being on opposite sides of the room, which Jack thoroughly enjoyed.

Bio was also just going through the syllabus. The teacher introduced herself as Mrs. Midas and immediately went on to talk about the labs and lab fee that there would be. Jack wasn't too excited about that, but he figured he would get over it. He enjoyed hands on things rather than sitting in a classroom all day.

With one class left, which was Wood Tech, Jack was ready for the day to be over. He doubted that Tooth would be in that class with him, and his assumption was correct. At least he didn't have every single class with her. Usually, Jack could handle dealing with all types of people, but for some reason, Tooth just irked him to no end.

The end of school bell rang and Jack met up with his friends to say one last goodbye. He didn't stay for very long because he wanted to avoid any conversation with Tooth. His friends questioned why he was leaving, but Jack said that he had to go pick up his sister. He escaped out the doors and headed towards the elementary school. Jack's face lit up when he saw his sister rush out to him. It was nice to see her smiling face after a long day.

"Hey, kiddo. Did you have a good day?" Jack asked as he gave her sister a hug. Emma nodded her head and began to tell Jack all about her day as the two of them walked back home. They waved as Mrs. Bennett passed them with their car and she returned with a cheerful wave of her own.

Jack and Emma both threw their stuff on the ground by the door when they walked into the house, but were quickly scolded by their mother. After properly putting their things away, Emma met Jack in his room to talk about the first day of school.

"Sooooooo." Emma began. "Have you met a girl yet?" She asked through the door as she waited for Jack to finish changing. Jack let out a chuckle when he opened the door and let her into his room.

"I met someone, I can tell you that." Jack answered.

Emma let out a gasp. "Really? Is she pretty? What's her name? What does she look like. Wha-"

Jack put his over his sister's mouth to force her to stop talking. "Slow down there, tiger." He said with a chuckle. "It's not like that." He sat down on his bed and patted the spot next to him on the bed. His sister recognized the invitation and climbed up on the bed next to him.

"Soooo... what happened?" His sister prodded. Jack gave a laugh and ruffled her hair.

"I'll tell you what happened." Jack replied. He delivered a sigh as he began to tell his sister about his day. "Her name is Tooth and she is /not/ my girlfriend." He said as he pointed a finger at Emma. Her smile only grew in response to the gesture. "It's...complicated. She's...she invaded our friend group." Emma listened as Jack explained his feelings to her. "I don't know if I like her or not. It's not like she's a bad person, but I don't know if I want her hanging out with us all the time." Jack said and let out a sigh. Emma gave him a big smile.

"I'm sure you two will get together soon. I can't wait to catch you two kissing on the couch!" She laughed as she bounced off of Jack's bed and headed outside. Jack only shook his head and climbed off the bed to follow her. There was no way she would be able to understand how he was feeling. Maybe he would tell his mom about it later. On second thought, she would also try to get them together. Jack chuckled at the similarities between Emma and their mom.

When Jack got outside, he found his sister running around and waiting for him. He stood in the doorway for a moment to watch her chase after a butterfly to stall while she waited. Jack let out a small chuckle. Jack could easily forget about his bad day whenever he spent time with his sister.

"I'm going to get you!" Jack exclaimed, to which Emma responded with an excited scream. Jack chased Emma around for a while. When he finally decided to catch her, a tickle onslaught ensued. The two of them laughed for awhile and soon, Jack stopped torturing his sister with the tickles. Neither one of them wanted to get up from the ground, though. Instead, they stared up at the sky and pointed at different clouds trying to identify what they looked like.

Soon, it was time for supper. Nothing out of the ordinary. It was plain old tomato soup, but his mother had made it, so it was delicious. His mom loved to mess around with different herbs and spices to spice things up a bit. Jack helped his mother clean up after supper.

Jack turned his head towards the window when he heard a car pull into the driveway and he smiled. His dad was home from work. Despite being a quite man and kept to himself a lot -which Jack inherited that trait from him- he was a fantastic father. He always cared for him, his sister, and his mother. While he didn't say a lot, his gestures always showed gentleness and love. Jack also saw Jamie run after the car and he gave a chuckle. He didn't know why, but Jamie seemed to adore his father. Jack finished washing the dishes and went outside to great his father.

"Hi Mr. Frost!" Jamie greeted him with an excited tone. "How was work today?"

"Hello, Mr. Bennett," Jack's father replied. "It was a busy day as usual."

Jack walked up to his father and gave him a hug, to which his dad returned the gesture. It was a sweet embrace, but didn't last long, and Jack was okay with that. He knew how stressful his dad's work was and he understood that his dad just wanted to get inside and relax, which his mom was good at making him do. She'd lather him up with some special oils that she owned, which instantly would release all the tension inside of his body.

"Do you want to play with me?" Jamie asked Jack and his sister and Jack gave a chuckle. He had to admit, he adored Jamie as well.

"Sure, kiddo," Jack replied. "We'll play with you."

"Yay!"

After the sun began to go down, Jamie's mom came out and told him it was time to head inside for the night. Jack decided that it was time for Emma to be heading inside to get cleaned up for bed as well. The two siblings waved goodnight to Jamie and his mom and went inside. He gave his sister one more hug before heading up towards his room. Jack jumped onto his bed, grabbed the nearest pencil and paper and doodled more snowflakes. Jack's mind began to drift as he got lost in his frozen fractals. He began to think about Tooth again. He knew that there would be no way to escape from her because his friends had already accepted her as part of the group. Jack let out a sigh. He would have to get used to it. Jack shook his head, put the paper and pencil down, and soon found himself drifting off to sleep.

Tomorrow would be a brand new day.

* * *

**A/N **Story is set up. More updates to come and excited events to take place! There are so many things I want to share with you guys about the story, but that would ruin it. I'll just have to contain my excitement and wait for your guys reactions!

Leave a review for suggestions, grammar fixes, character quirks, reactions to the story, or anything you want me to hear!

Toothiana Fisher: Fisher is the last name of the voice actor that played her in Rise of the Guardians, so I thought it would be a fitting last name.


End file.
